Origin Uprising
by Kingly Crimson
Summary: With Alad V Discovering a way to freely travel between the Origin System and a unknown Galaxy. It is up to the Tenno to help protect there new found Allies from both Grineer, Corpus, Infested... And possibly something much, much worse. (Experimental Fic. Don't expect to get updates very often.
1. Chapter 1

**The Origin System**

"Interesting... Very Interesting." Alad said as he reclined back into his seat.

It had been a few days ago since he had been trying to find new sources of revenue. Although he still owned a giant portion of the gas factories on Jupiter, he was still the laughing stock of the corpus boards after his recent downfall.

Alad shuddered in discomfort, he could still see the purple glowing scar on his neck. To add insult to injury, After the whole infestation thing, Stalker had hired acolytes to hunt him down. Something which he needed to request the Tenno to help him with.

His second newly made Zanuka Hunter prototype rested and groaned next to him.

"Quiet Zanuka! Your master is in deep concentration..."

The object in question was a image, a strangely shaped Orokin Derelict that had been found by rangers recently.

It was a miracle that neither Grineer nor Tenno had found it yet, otherwise it would be swarming with them.

"CEO, we have almost arrived to destination." A Crewman said before looking back at his console.

"Perfect, get the proxy's ready. If there is any sign of..." Alad shuddered at the word "Infested... Then we won't risk too much revenue in the process."

Alad continued thinking for a moment, "Oh I almost forgot, bring The Sergeant to bridge."

Alad V waited for a moment before the door behind him opened, revealing a black suited, red visored, crewman wielding a Lanka.

"You requested me CEO?" The Bigger Corpus said.

"Ah yes, sit down for a second." The Sergeant merely leaned against one of the pillars of the flagship.

Alad V merely rolled his eyes in annoyance before showing the image. "This, right here. Is the Reason why I hired you."

"Another Orokin Derelict? I went into hundreds of those things if that is what your asking." The Sergeant said.

Alad V smiled crudely, "Oh Sergeant, do not be so daft. You can tell that this is no ordinary Derelict. This is a void gate." The Sergeant recoiled at those words.

"By the Profit... Your telling me that before our great empire fell. The Higher Classes built such a thing?" The Sergeant asked.

"Not themselves of course, they probably had those lower class Grineer dogs build it for them. Sadly now all they build is war nowadays."

The Sergeant took another look at the image again. "So what exactly are you planning to do with this derelict?"

Alad's smile grew even wider. "You'll find out within a second."

 **Later**

"Profits, I just hope the amount of Platinum I'm getting is worth it." The Sergeant said as he prepared his ranger gear and nullifier.

"Shut it, If this works. Then the amount of profit we will generate will sky rocket." Alad said with annoyance.

The Sergeant merely grunted before jumping walking into the airlock. He was joined by a bunch of other rangers, a few wielding Dera's, Quanta's, and Penta's.

The Sergeant looked at the others as they checked there equipment, they all gave a nod to signify they were ready. Pressing a button, the Airlock door opened as the Rangers slowly floated into the midst of space.

"Good, now approach the Derelict. And remember to activate the nullifier first before placing the key, I wouldn't want my biggest asset to become a brainwashed fool now would I?" Alad said.

The Rangers slowly approached the Gigantic Derelict until they were only a few feet away.

"Perfect, now find an external panel where you can insert the void key I have given you Sergeant." Alad said.

The Sergeant merely grumbled with annoyance before boosting upwards, not as fast as a state of the art Tenno archwing, but fast enough. The search for the panel didn't last too long, as one of the Penta Rangers spotted one, quickly calling it out to the rest.

"Is this it?" The Sergeant asked.

There was a pause for a moment, "Yes, Yes, Perfect! You've already found it. Now just place the void key inside the slot so we can begin."

The Sergeant nodded before signifying one of the rangers to bring out the key. A Ranger wielding a Dera quickly reached into his pack before bringing out the finely designed Orokin key.

"Nullifier Activated, group up on me everyone." The Sergeant said before taking the void key.

"Okay, Placing key in three, two, one."

"Zero."

Within seconds the space around them turned incredibly bright.

 **In a Galaxy, Far, Far away.**

"S-Ser-ge- Ca- ou -ar me?"

"Sergeant Can you hear me?"

The Sergeant quickly came back up to his senses before straightening himself, his internal compass was completely off and he did not know which way was up or down.

It seemed as if he wasn't the only one who had been knocked out, many other Crewmen were still straightening themselves out or otherwise just laying dormant.

"Sergeant Can you hear me!?" Alad said through the messenger.

The Sergeant merely activated his comm link. "Loud and clear over."

Alad merely grunted with annoyance on the other end. "You took your time to respond." The Sergeant merely took the offense. "Regardless, are you in the void? You and your team disappeared without a trace."

The Sergeant looked around before turning around, He gaped at the sight of the giant portal.

"Uh CEO, Are you seeing this?" The Sergeant asked.

"Of course, I'm not blind. The void portal appeared as soon as you placed the key. By the profit, We could fit a whole fleet through it at once and still have enough room for more ships. Now about your surroundings." Alad asked, clearly running out of patience.

"Yes of course, Were still in space but..."

"But what?"

"We aren't in the Origin System anymore, none of these star patterns are even remotely familiar." The Sergeant said.

"Are you saying that..."

"It could be a possibility."

"Fine. Captain, get us on route toward the portal... Don't question! Just do as your told!" Alad said as he argued in the background.

Within a few moments, the bow of the Corpus battleship appeared before the middle and then the rest of it.

"Huh, I suppose you were correct Sergeant. Well done." Alad said

"Does this mean I get a raise?"

"I will be the decider of that, just do your job for now and get back on the ship. I will be scanning the space around us."

The Sergeant let out a little huff of anger before beckoning his men as they jetted back to the ship.

 **Separatist** **Meeting**

"It's no use! Everyday the Republic gains more and more ground against us! How are we supposed to stand against a clone army!?"

"Separatists... I can assure you that-" Dooku was cut off much to his annoyance.

"Assure what? That the drones we have are enough? Yes they are large in number, but they are sluggish awful at combat." A neimoidian said.

Dooku merely gave a glare, "So if you are all against it, then what do any of you suggest? That we lay down arms against the republic? Things will go back to the way it was, Excessive Taxation and Corruption."

"Don't change the subject, We still have not recovered in cost after your so called "General" Lost the Malevolence." Another Neimoidian said.

General Grievious growled in anger and was about to teach the Councillor a lesson before Dooku raised a hand in front of him. Grievous looked at Dooku before huffing in anger.

"Do not talk of that! It was merely a setback." Grievious said.

The Neimodian face scrunched up. "A Setback? A Setback!? That Ship costed us Tril-"

A battledroid walked up to Dooku.

"Uh Sir, there's a ship that has popped up on the scanner." The Droid said.

"Is it a republic ship?" Nute Gunray asked in Fear.

"Um, that's a negative sir." The Drone said as it looked back at the scanner.

Nute Gunray recomposed himself in front of everyone. "Well? Get our own ships to shoot it down."

"Roger Roger, All ship prepare to-"

"Wait you fools!" Dooku said in utter annoyance. "If it is not republic then there is no reason for us to fight it." Dooku said.

"Oh... Wow that actually makes sense." The Drone said as Dooku gritted his teeth, the Councillors were definitely right about the droids being sluggish.

"Well then get it to leave, it's too close to our hiding-" Nute said before being cut off.

"Uh, Sir ya might wanna see this." The Drone said before all of the separatists immediately rose off there table to look at the image.

The ship they were looking at clearly didn't match any form of starship, It looked strange as well. Almost shaped like a gun but with a giant Boxy like front. Blue lights seem to be emanating from various windows and openings of the ship.

"What. Is that?" San Hill asked.

No creature said anything, However Dooku looked at the ship before his eyes narrowed. This day just got more interesting.

 **Alad V**

"Huh, How... Interesting." Alad V said as he looked at the planet below. Apparently it showed signs of Civilization as he spied ships leaving the atmosphere as they headed right for his own.

"First it was the void gate, now their is the possibility of first contact. A contact I can exploit." Alad thought out loud. "Helmsman, get us into contact with them."

Within seconds a video link opened up in one of the floating holographic panels to the face of a bunch of surprised Alien looking creatures, but interestingly enough, an Aged Human stood with them as well.

"Greetings I am Alad V of the Corpus board. I am hoping we can do... Business together."

Alad was greated with a pleasent surprise as the Eldar Human spoke in Orokin Noble which eliminated the need for translation.

"State your 'Business' and begone." The gray bearded one said in a annoyed tone.

Alad merely smiled in a sinister fashion, "Oh I see, I suppose now is not the best time." Alad said before continuing, "But, I can absolutely assure you that by the end of the day I can grab your interest."

The bearded one seemed to be deep in though before he gave his answer. "Very well, who are you and what do you want?"

"Who are we? We are the Corpus, The Middle class of the once mighty Orokin Empire." Alad said.

Dooku merely frowned. "Orokin? Never heard of them." Dooku said to which Alad's face merely scrunched with annoyance. Perhaps this will be harder than he thought.

"How can you not know of the Orokin? There empire and mastery of the void was superior in all cases." Alad said in annoyance.

Dooku's face glared "Like I have said, Never heard of them."

" _Huh, the Sergeant truly was correct, we have traveled to a entirely different Galaxy._ " Alad thought to himself. "Hmph, fair enough. I suppose that conversation will be for another time. Besides, we are looking for more sources of income and revenue." Alad said.

"You won't find any Business here, begone." Dooku said

Right before the Count shut down the link, Alad added in a new line.

"Ah, what a shame. I suppose we will have to find war profiteering else ware." Alad said to which the Count froze.

"War? What do you know of war?" Dooku asked accusingly.

Alad smiled, he had him right where he wanted him. "Oh nothing, except we can offer the most high grade men, equipment, and robotics in case you found yourself in one." The CEO said as a matter of fact.

"Go on." Dooku said, Asajj Ventress snarled.

"Master, You can't possibly listen to this buffoon." The Sith warrior said. Alad cringed at the insult but otherwise held his tongue.

"Asajj." Dooku said as he glared at her, making the Assasin back down.

Alad, satisfied continued on. "You see, the Corpus are no strangers to war. I can provide so much in so little time if you wish."

Dooku pondered for a moment. "Give me the details." the count said.

Alad grinned, "Very well, meet me on my ship." Alad said Before cutting the Transmission.


	2. Chapter 2

The Private Shuttle was unnerving to say the least, the Drone piloting gave a signal that they were about to alight.

"I assure you Master, Our time and effort can be placed else ware than falling under the tricks of this... 'Alad V'" Assajj said as she sat down next to Grievous.

Dooku replied to his apprentice. "Of course it can." He said before edging closer into whispering distance.

"But between the three of us, that fool Nute Gunray believes in Alad V. I merely suggested we should play along in order to regain our trust with the Councillor." Dooku continued.

Assajj merely glared but was satisfied with the answer whilst Grievous coughed once more.

"Uh Sir, were about to dock." A droid said before going back to work. Nute Gunray's smile grew even wider.

"Aha, Perfect. Where are my Escorts!?" The Councillor demanded, before two droids followed up on the command.

"Right here Sir!" Before the drone looked around confused. "At Least I think were your-"

The Councillor cut off the droid "Mindless machines! Just do as your told and don't add any side remarks!"

"Uh, Yes sir!" The Droid said shakily before standing straight. Dooku was almost tempted to face palm.

The docking door slowly opened before Nute Gunray proudly marched out first.

"Follow my lead..." Dooku simply said before walking out as well. Assajj and Grievious paused for a moment before following there master.

Various Moa's and Crewmen had been assigned to meet with the new guests as both sides were allowed to size each other up. It was silent for a few moments as neither side knew how to proceed.

Dooku carefully studied the strange looking soldiers the corpus had, each one had a strange box like helmet as well as being accompanied by strange two legged drones. Each mounted with some sort of weapon.

Nute Gunray looked around for a moment, "Well? Isn't someone going to show us to this Alad V?" the Neimodian asked rather impatiently.

"That Would be me." A voice said, the Sith and the Councillor turned to the voice with Nute Gunray gaping at the sight. The Man had to be about the same size as Grievious, wielding a Sniper rifle looking weapon. Assajj and Dooku raised an eye in curiosity.

"Follow me, I'll show you to the Profit. Moa's, on me!" The Sergeant said before a group of the bipedal droids quickly came up to the flanks of the Sergeant.

Nute Gunray quickly stood next to Dooku as they walked on towards the elevator.

"See Count Dooku? This is exactly what I am seeking, If I had commanded our battle droids to escort me, they would have been too slow or worse still, begin to ask there stupid questions." The Councillor said before looking at the Moa that stood next to him.

"At least these ones are quick, and they seem to be well designed." Nute Gunray said.

Dooku merely sighed with annoyance, "Councillor, your not suggesting we scrap and replace our already existing battle droids?" The Count said. A Battle droid immediately shivered.

"Wait your not actually going to scrap us are ya?" The Droid asked modestly.

"Shut up!" Nute Gunray said before turning to talk to Dooku again. "No, No, of course not... That is if we get a real good deal." The Councillor said before chuckling evilly.

Stepping onto an Elevator, the Sergeant activated the Panel before they were sent up. Dooku made note of every design and weaponry he had seen so far, and he was impressed if not a little intimidated after seeing the amount of strange weaponry they seemed to use, perhaps these Corpus truly were serious and not a bunch of scammers. Regardless, he would find out very soon.

They finally reached the floor and the door opened to reveal a spacious room with windows and holographic panels across the place.

The Seperatists walked inside slowly, before inspecting the place. Dooku, Assajj and Grievous giving no heed to it.

"Enjoy the place?" A voice said, before a chair turned around. Revealing the Prophet and CEO, Alad V.

"Zanuka we have guests." The Prophet said.

Dooku expected some form of servant to come up but instead a strange four legged droid came up along side the Business man before collapsing as if it was in pain.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you Alad V." Nute said as he attempted to Flatter the Corpus. Alad motioned for the group of separatist's to come to him.

"The Pleasure is mine of course. Come, Come, We have much to discuss." The Corpus said before gently patting Zanuka's head. A few comfy looking chairs holographically appeared out of nowhere, allowing the surprised Councillor to sit whilst the three Sith's chose to stand. Alad V raised an eye before dismissing himself.

"I am sorry for being so... Skittish, I believe this is the first time we Orokin, or the Corpus more specifically have experienced first contact in forever." Alad said before giving a wide smile.

Dooku's gaze narrowed, "For this being a supposed First Contact, you seem awfully keen on taking advantage of our situation." the Count pointed out to which Alad just chuckled.

"To me it matters not Count Dooku, what matters for a Corpus is that we get straight to the point. Unless..." Alad said before gently patting Zanuka again as the machine groaned in what sounded like pain. "You have any other obligations?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not, I am just thinking out loud of course." Alad said before his grin turned a little more menacing. "So about your so called 'war'" Alad asked as he looked at Nute again.

The Neimodians eyes lit up, "Oh yes, Of course. You see Sir Alad V, for months we have fought against the dastardly forces of the republic, there greedy taxation of Separatist systems tragically forced our hand." Nute said as he over exaggerated his wording. "And now, the Republic has employed clones, Clones I tell you! To destroy our last remaining hope." The Neimodian said as he finished his story.

Alad could already tell the Neimodian had been lying but it mattered little.

"Clones, How... Interesting." Alad said as he thought of all the possibilities. "And what of there genetic condition? Give a few Generations or so and I'm sure there Genome will begin to fail." Alad said to the Councillor to which the Neimodian gave a look of confusion. However it was Dooku that spoke up.

"You make no sense." Dooku said before looking at Nute, "Councillor. This Alad V is just a waste of our time, Let us be done here and on our way." Dooku said before he heard Alad chuckle.

"Oh my _Count,_ Why all the hostility. I'm trying to give your allies a great deal." Alad V as his grin grew, the angle like tattoos on his face growing into a smirk. "In fact, If I didn't know any better... I would say your planning for a defeat."

Dooku's stare intensified. He had to admit, Alad V was smart. Too smart.

"It does not matter." Dooku simply said before walking forward, "Now Gunray, I suggest we take our leave before-"

However before the count could even touch the Neimodian, Zanuka reacted.

Letting out a Giant robotic screech, Zanuka jumped in the counts way threateningly as it growled in a low tone. The Count was stunned for a second before he frowned in anger. Both Grievious and Assajj already had there light sabers out.

Both Battledroids meanwhile quickly panicked and fell to the ground while Nute Gunray was yelling at them to protect him.

"What is the meaning of this." Dooku said with Venom. Alad V now stood up, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh, don't mind Zanuka, she just doesn't like rude people." Alad said, Now the count definitely knew that Alad V was clearly was out of his mind to challenge three Sith warriors. As the so called 'Zanuka' stared at Dooku in a battle stance. Dooku merely sneered before force pushing the droid into the wall.

Only that it didn't.

Instead when using it, his mind was clouded with screams of Agony as he sensed the droid, an amalgamation of twisting flesh bound in metal.

The Count immediately stumbled to the ground while Assajj's face and Grievous's eyes lit up in surprise. Even Alad's smile seemed to die down in confusion. "What in the force is that abomination!" Dooku yelled in shock to which Alad just shook his head before laughing.

"Just a taste of what I can offer to your enemies oh Count Dooku." Alad said before turning to Nute Gunray again.

"I can offer you a deal Councillor, I have Armada's, Soldiers, Weaponry, Robotics. And your enemies... Will be the Enemies of the Corpus." Alad said as he smiled encouragingly.

"I just need you to sign right here and then we can discuss payment afterwards, which I can assure you will not even cost you much. Just so long as you can grant us a few favors in return." Alad said as he presented Nute Gunray with a holographic board.

"Councillor! I can assure you this is against your best interest! This man Alad V is not who you think he is!" Dooku said between breaths as Zanuka growled at the three Sith warriors again.

Assajj Ventress and General Grievous both attempted to get to the Councillor before The sergeant stepped in the way along with a bunch of other Moa's.

"Get out of the way." Assajj said in a dark Tone to which the Sergeant merely shook his head.

"Sorry Madam, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The Corpus said before activating something on his back. Within an instant a blue energy field covered the three of them.

Assajj imediately felt her concentration break as her powers were instantly nullified, The Sith was about to shout with surprise before the Sergeant butted his sniper rifle right into the Sith warriors face, knocking her out cold. "Just as I suspected, They possess some connection to the void Sir." The Sergeant said as he informed Alad V.

Count Dooku struggled to his feet.

"Grievious! You must escape and tell my master what has happened! Otherwise our plan will-" Zanuka tackled the Count to the ground right before Dooku could pull out his lightsabre.

The machine growled menacingly as it held the Sith lord there.

Grievious was unaffected by the Nullifier as his eyes scanned left to right.

"Or, You could forget that oh 'Lord' Grievous." Alad said as he turned from Nute Gunray who studied the holographic board with interest as it showed him all the possibilities of allying themselves with the corpus.

General Grievious looked around as he inspected the Moa's and Crewmen that watched the dual wielding Cyborg, as they pointed his weapons at him. "After all, I have another proposition." Alad said as he motioned his men to lower there weapons, to which they obeyed.

"That nasty 'Cough' seems to not do your health any favor, even with those so called 'Cybernetic' enhancements your master has given you." Alad said as he slowly walked up to the General.

"It is not of your-" The General wheezed for a second. "Business!"

"Oh but it is, What If I can offer you a chance to be rid of what holds you back? After all, I have the technology which can easily allow me to do so." Alad said, the Generals heads tilted, Alad V smirked as he had the Cyborgs attention.

"Go on." Grievous said as he lowered both lightsabers.

Dooku's eyes widened in surprise as he was about to say something before he felt Zanuka press it's paw against his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Alad continued "All I ask is that you dump the old man and cooperate with me. After all, what do you have to lose?" Grievious seemed to ponder the CEO's words before fully holstering them.

"Grievous you-!" Zanuka growled again at Dooku's face as it held him there firmly.

"Disarm them and Take the two of them away, put them in the Ships Prison. I have matters to attend to with our new allies." Alad said before turning around and graciously taking the already signed holographic board from the eager Neimodian as Nute Gunray shook Alad's hand.

"I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am for dealing with those two. After all, I always had a good feeling about you Prophet." The Neimodian said with a smile to which Alad V merely chuckled.

"Nonsense oh Councillor, just thank the void this transaction was possible." Alad said.

The two cowering battledroids quickly got back up before looking around, The Neimodian face ran red with anger. "Some 'Battle' Droids you two were! I should scrap the two of you!" Nute yelled as both Battledroids cowered in fear again.

Alad frowned, he would probably need to find ways to make this work out. With that in mind, he turned around to look at the General who simply stood there with both robotic arms crossed.

"Now, let us talk of Grievous's new position. Shall we?" Alad asked before gesturing to the Sergeant.

The Sergeant nodded before coming alongside Grievous, offering a fusion core full of Endo to the General. Grievous merely raised an eye before taking a hold of the object.

The Core slowly dissipated as it applied itself to grievous body much to the cyborgs surprise as energy flowed outwards. Empowering his systems and such.

"How do you feel?" The Sergeant asked, Grievous merely paused before shriveling in delight.

"HAHA! I feel powerful! Like the body I once had!" Grievous said as he flexed out his cybernetic enhancements.

"Good, because we haven't even began." the Prophet said as General Grievous raised an eye.

"Then where do I get started?" The general asked to which Alad V rubbed both of his hands togethor in a scheming fashion.

He could already see the incredible amount of business oppurtunities now.

* * *

 **For Any of you feeling like the Sith were disposed too easily, then don't worry. They will get a bigger chance to shine later on.**

 **After all No Cost too great, No blood too Precious**


End file.
